lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Dog Bite
'DOG BITE ' I was in the waiting room forever. I can't believe how long it takes to see this doctor. I mean, sure he is the best doctor in town but still. This bite on my face killed my looks, and I need him to fix it. Well, I guess it is my fault for doing this. Playing around with a dog and then taking away its treat and flailing it in front of my face was just a dumb idea. I wonder what I can do to occupy my time? Read a magazine? No those are all from 2003, I mean seriously do they ever get new issues? Well, I'm bored. I guess I can text my friends.. Oh wait, my phone is at home. Whatever, I just have to wait patiently. Doggo "Excuse me Miss, the doctor will see you now." the woman at the desk told me. "Oh boy, finally I get to see this doctor about my face!" I squealed to myself with excitement. The halls to the office were really creepy, the lights in some areas were dimmed. I don't know if it was just me, but I think I saw some drops of blood on the floor. Whatever, I should just push this to the back of my mind and just see what can be done about my beautiful face! I entered the doctor's office and took a seat in the chair. "Good evening ma'am, how are you and what have you come here for?" the doctor asked. "Well, as you can plainly see I have a chunk of flesh missing from my face from a dog wound." I told the doctor. "Dog wound, eh? Well I'll see what I can do about that." the doctor replied. I don't know what happened next, but I remember being put under anesthesia. But I woke up, looked in the mirror. Oh my God! My face, its.. its beautiful! It looks even better than it did before the dog incident! I was in the waiting room, about to pay for my surgery when all of a sudden something weird happened. The doctor told me that this was all free of charge. I gave him a hug and thanked him for his kind deed and ran out of the clinic. I got into my car and started to drive home, when I noticed something. My face, its.. it's just stitched together with.. what looks like a chunk of dog flesh. What the Hell? It must be the anesthesia wearing off. But it wasn't, suddenly chunks of my face just kept falling off, the recently replaced part, then some of the right side of my face! "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" I screamed with tears coming from my eyes. Suddenly, a chunk came out from my jaw. I could no longer talk; my tongue was just flailing about. My face was just falling apart. It think came to conclusion; the dog I killed fighting off of me belonged to the doctor. I don't know what sick man gets his revenge like this but... On September 20, 2010 a car was found crashed off the road, there was a body found but something strange happened; when they took the body out of the car it was missing a face. Posted on /x/ by Bulbasaur !!J7NgiEbIw0C Category:Videos Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Animulz Category:Crappypasta Category:Random Capitalization Category:Read by MichaelLeroi Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki